All's Fair in Love and War
by katreena
Summary: A war rages on between two kingdoms after a century of fighting. Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom and Syaoran of the Li Kingdom refuse to fight and embark on a journey to find a salvation, only to find each other...
1. prologue

**_Summary:_** A war has been raging on between two kingdoms after a century of fighting. Sakura, of the Kinomoto Kingdom and Syaoran, of the Li kingdom refuse to fight. They both embark on a journey to find the salvation that will stop the war, only to find each other... 

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Cardcpator Sakura- wish I did- but I don't so don't blame me for any problems with the story.

On with the story!

Chapter One

"Is there any reason behind this war Papa?" a little girl asked, her long brown hair framing her thin face as she rested against her pillow, beneath the warm sheets. The tall broad shouldered man sitting beside her chuckled. He had a story book in his lap which he was reading to his seven year old daughter.

"This war has been raging on for so long, I can't even remember how it started," he replied, closing the book and placing it on the shelf across her bed. He walked to the door but stopped when he heard a soft quiet voice.

"Good night Papa," his daughter said, pulling the sheets over her small body. He smiled at the sight, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Good night Sakura. Sweet dreams. I hope you never get to experience the war first hand," but his daughter didn't hear what he had just said. She was all ready asleep.

Ten Years Later...

Light seeped through the white curtains of the large bedroom. The sleeping form stirred and opened her pale green eyes slowly, only to shut them again when the rays hit her face. She groaned and turned over, shielding her face from the sun. The door opened and a tall woman with short black hair and dark eyes walked into the room. She opened the curtains to the displeasure of the sleeping girl.

"Please wake up M'lady. It's morning all ready," she said, speaking softly. Sakura groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Please, your mother is expecting you." At this Sakura sat up in bed.

"Expecting me? Why?"

"She didn't say. All she said was that she needed to talk to you and it was very important. Please, hurry. She seemed worried," the woman replied walking to the door.

"Thank you Rumi."

Sakura forced herself out of bed and changed as fast as she could (she was still half asleep). After placing on her pink kimono with pink pants and white shoes, she ran through the halls of the palace, towards the kitchen where she found her mother reading a long scroll. Without looking up, she spoke to her.

"Sakura, I have just received word that your father is fine." Sakura looked confused.

"Is that it?" Nadeshiko placed parchment onto the table and stared worriedly at her daughter.

"What?"

"He wants you to join him in Jinka." Sakura's eyes widened at her words.

"WHAT!"

"All this fighting is stupid. It's been going on for so long now, I don't even know why it started," a tall boy said. He had well built muscles and messy chocolate colored hair. He was staring out of the window of his room.

"If you're so against it then why don't you try to stop it?" another boy asked. He had neatly cut blue hair and dark blue eyes. The brown haired boy glared at his friend.

"I would, Eriol, if they'd let me out of the palace grounds once in a while." The blue haired boy grunted.

"They know you'd run off to try and stop the war. That's why they keep you here. You're the only heir to the throne and if you die before the corronation...well, let's just say no one will be happy around here."

He knew his friend was right. He just didn't want to admit it. He was a proud young man and didn't want his ego to be bruised. He looked back out the window and sighed.

"Whatever, it's still a stupid rule." He made a decision right there and then that he would sneak out that night and stop that war. He didn't care how he would do it. Even if it meant dying.

"And don't even try to think about running away. I'll follow you and tell your mother," a voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"How..?"

"We're cousins or have you forgotten Syaoran?" Eriol said wickedly.

The day went fast as slow as anything. He knew Eriol was manipulating the time somehow to prove his point. His cousin was trained in using magic, taught by the legendary Wizard Clow himself. Never the less, he was going to escape. He all ready had it planned out. Once everyone was asleep, he would sneak out swiftly and quietly, making sure not to wake his sisters and mother. He knew he could never sneak past Eriol's room without waking him up but that was the only route out of the palace.

He knew as soon as he left the palace grounds, he would be in unfamiliar territory but his worrier instincts would get him through. He carried whatever he needed; sword, bow and arrow, food supplies. He didn't want to carry too many things- it would only slow him down even more. In a few steps, he was standing at the hidden entrance that would ensure his freedom. He sighed and took a step. Ten steps later, he was out. Night had finally settled upon the sky. This was the perfect time to escape and that's just what he did, not aware of the figure watching form above.

A/N: well, that was the first chapter to the story. If you want to find out more, please review and any requests for later chapters would be much appreciated. thanx p.


	2. First meeting

**_Disclaimer:_** Again, I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters, as said in the previous chapter. Thanx for the reviews you guys. P Really appreciate it. 

**_Author's Note:_** I might not be able to update for a while. Way too many assignments and homework to do. Sakura and Syaoran may meet in this chapter but I haven't decided yet. Sorry the last chapter was so short but I promise, the following chapters will be longer.

**_Warning:_** There is some course language in it but it's to a small extent.

Chapter Two

**Previous Chapter:**

Ten steps later, he was out. Night had finally settled upon the sky. This was the perfect time to escape and that's just what he did, not aware of the figure watching from above...

"No! I'm not going!" Sakura yelled, slamming her fist on top of the table. Nadeshiko simply stayed silent throughout her seventeen year old daughter's temper. If she knew her daughter, she would eventually calm down and listen to reason. She sighed, knowing how long that would take. Instead, she looked sternly at Sakura and smiled. Sakura's temper seemed to be forgotten when she saw the look on her mother's face. She knew there was something wrong with the picture. Here she was, having a tantrum and her mother was just sitting there. She narrowed her eyes, trying to read her expression.

It was dark now and Sakura had tried to divert the subject. It seemed to work until Nadeshiko had called her to the dining room once again to debate the subject, even though the only one talking was herself.

"You will go and I'll see that that myself if I have to. Your Father wants you in Jinka and you will go." Nadeshiko had a stern tone to her voice, Sakura noticed. She knew this was a genuine threat and she wasn't willing to push her. Sakura sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, blowing away a stray strand of hair from her face.

"You shouldn't slouch Sakura, it's bad for your posture." Sakura grunted. Nadeshiko never failed to find faults with the way her daughter, acted, ate or dressed, even when she was loosing her temper.

"Whatever. When am I leaving?" Sakura asked, trying to break the awkward silence between the two.

"First thing in the morning." Sakura groaned. She stood from her chair, bowed down to her mother and walked out of the dining hall.

Walking to her room, her feet echoing through the halls as she walked, she thought about the whole idea of leaving. Jinka's so far away. It's going to take at least three days to get there, she thought. Laying down on her bed, she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Sakura woke to the sound of people running around outside her door. She got dressed quickly, remembering what day it was. Crap, why didn't anyone wake me, she thought, running out of her room and into the courtyard where all the servants were waiting to see her off. As she walked past them, they bowed to her. A small girl, about half her height, walked up to her after pushing through the crowds. Sakura stopped and bent down so that she was at eye level with her. The girl had some sort of pin in her hands and when she opened her palms, Sakura saw a beautiful flower shaped small comb.

"Please take this with you Princess Sakura. It will bring you good luck and make sure you won't forget us," she said, a tear rolling down her pale cheek.

Sakura smiled and wiped away the tear, placing the comb in her pocket.

"I could never forget you or anyone here. I'll come back." The girl looked up.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Please hurry Princess. It is a long trip to Jinka." Sakura stood up and waved to everyone before she mounted her horse. She was going to miss her home. This was the place where she was born and lived for the past seventeen years of her life.

She took one last look at the kingdom before she was called by one of the guards to hurry. She obeyed.

"Syaoran, you idiot," Eriol mumbled as he paced his room. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew he had an obligation to the kingdom but Syaoran was his cousin, a blood relative. He couldn't betray him, right? All these thoughts were confusing his mind and he got agitated. This isn't doing me any good, he thought. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What am I thinking? I have to follow him," he said, waving his staff. A white mist surrounded him and he disappeared from his room.

Syaoran walked through the forest. It was too dark to continue so he decided to find a place to stay. That wasn't easy. By the time he actually found a comfortable cave, the sun was practically rising. Syaoran groaned and decided to clean his face in the near by stream he had passed by earlier that night. He followed the sound of running water and it eventually led him to the stream. He bent down close to the water and cupped his hands, scooping some water in them. He splashed it onto his face and shook it, making his hair go everywhere (even though it was originally like that anyway).

He sighed contentedly. The cool water calming his senses. All the walking he did proved to be harder than he thought. And I thought I was in shape, he thought, standing. A twig snapping made him alert again. He reached for his sword, fearing it was an enemy from another Kingdom or a wild beast. Either way, he would be ready for it. Or so he thought.

A figure appeared on the other side of the stream. Syaoran froze. It was a girl. He was prepared for anything but not for this. What's a girl doing out here, he said to himself. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized the girl was eyeing him strangely. Her sweet voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Are you okay?" she called from across the stream. Syaoran blinked a few times, trying to get a clear view of the girl. She had long auburn hair, tied back in a high pony tail. The thing that caught his attention the most were her mesmerizing emerald eyes. He had never seen anything

like them before.

Once he realized he was staring at her, mouth agape, he shut it quickly and answered her.

"I'm fine," he said, placing his sword back in its sheath, "what are you doing out here anyway? This is no place for a girl." After hearing this, Sakura was fuming. How dare he, she thought.

"What do you mean, no place for a girl!" she yelled.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like an insult. Will you just answer the question all ready?"

"I'm not here by myself you know. I'm on my way to Jinka. What's your name by the way?"

Syaoran sweat dropped. Was this girl serious?

"I'm Syaoran, Li Syaoran. How about you?"

"Kinomoto Sakura. Wait, did you say Li?"

"Did you just say Kinomoto?" There was a moment's silence between the two before what they had just said clicked in their minds. Suddenly, there was a male voice. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"That's my escort. It was nice meeting you, Li Syaoran," Sakura said and ran off into the forest.

Syaoran stared after her. Kinomoto Sakura. He knew who she was but she was different to what he had expected, that was for sure.

"Same here, Kinomoto Sakura."

A/U: next chappie coming soon. please r&r. thanx...


	3. Thoughts

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or its character...sighs... 

**_Author's Note:_** Well, I'm back with another chapter to this story. Btw, did I mention that this was my first fanfic? Anywayz, as always, please...please...**please**...review. It encourages me to write more. That's enough from me...read and enjoy.

**Previous Chapter:**

"That's my escort. It was nice meeting you, Li Syaoran," Sakura said and ran off into the forest.

Syaoran stared after her. Kinomoto Sakura. He knew who she was but she was different to what he expected, that was for sure.

"Same here, Kinomoto Sakura."

Chapter Three

"Well, it's about time you got here. I was starting to worry." Syaoran looked up from the ground to see the last person he expected to see. He froze and fell down, anime style. He got back up again and stormed over to his cousin.

"Eriol! What are you doing here! You're meant to be at the palace!" he yelled, waking up practically every forest animal. Eriol stared up at him, a playful grin on his face. He was sitting on a log, starting a fire.

"So were you," he replied, his gaze returning once again to his newly made fire. Syaoran shook his head and sat on the ground.

His hands were hovering above the fire, trying to make them warm. He knew he could never win against him so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Even when they were younger, Eriol would always win their arguments.

"One thing, how did you manage to get here before me?" Li asked.

"Magic my dear cousin. Magic," Eriol replied. Syaoran lay his sword and bow and quiver on the hard ground beside him and focused his gaze once again on the fire. He didn't want to look at Eriol. His playful grin made him uneasy.

"You met her, didn't you?" Eriol asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two. This caught Syaoran's attention. He stared up at him with a confused look on his features.

"Saw who?" he asked. He all ready knew who he was referring to but wanted to make sure they were talking about the same person.

"The girl, Kinomoto," Eriol replied. He moved his eyes so he could see Syaoran's reaction. He stared back down at the fire, not meeting Eriol's gaze.

"Yeah."

"Different to what you thought, eh?" Even though he knew the answer, he wanted to hear directly from the source.

"Yeah," was all Syaoran could say. What could he say? He expected some ugly, spoiled little rich brat. Instead, he was greeted with a beautiful, considerate and gentle soul. He never would've thought that his kingdom would be at war against another, especially if their princess

was like that.

"You shouldn't play with fire Syaoran, otherwise you will get burnt." Syaoran stared at Eriol. He had heard that saying before but couldn't understand why he would be saying it to him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. Don't get too involved with this girl. Otherwise, both kingdoms will pay for it dearly," he said.

Syaoran was sure he was trying to warn him then the context of what he had just said finally sunk in.

"Get involved! You know me Eriol, I would never," he replied. His face was starting to burn and he knew he was blushing but he didn't care. How dare he say something like that, he thought.

"You're blushing Syaoran," Eriol said. Syaoran held back a breath and gave his cousin a death stare.

"I'm not! Stop lying Eriol," he said, trying to tell his hormones to calm down, 'besides, I'm sure that was the last time I'll ever get to see her anyway."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on that," Eriol mumbled.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Ahem, nothing. I was just saying how late it is. We have to get some sleep if we want to leave early," Eriol replied, waving a hand at his cousin's sutpidness. (A/N is that a word? P)

"What do you mean 'we'? As soon as it's daybreak, you're going back to the palace."

"I can't. If I go back, then they'll be asking where you are," Eriol replied, a smirk forming on his face as he lay his head on the ground to sleep.

"I hate you," Syaoran mumbled as he too lay on the ground. He used his quiver as a pillow.

"I know you do," he heard Eriol say before falling into deep sleep.

"Ah, there you are Princess," a tall man said. He had curly blonde hair and warm blue eyes. He towered over her so she had to bend her neck to look at him.

"Yep, I'm back. I just went to wash up," she replied, smiling up at him.

"Come, you must get some rest. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning," he said, ushering her towards a small one person tent. She didn't like being treated differently to other people so she decided to sleep in a normal tent.

"Thank you Yzac (yes, I know it's the spelling of the same character in Gundam but it's not, I just wanted to clear that up, okay, no more A/N)," she said before entering.

She sighed and lay on her blankets. It wasn't totally freezing in her tent so she saw no use for the blankets. She sat up, thinking about how her father would react to her being there. She knew that he sent the letter but she didn't know if there was going to be a battle at Jinka. Jinka was a neutral nation and didn't want anything to do with the war. Her father only used this site as a base. He didn't ask any of its citizens to be involved which made them happy. Besides, he wasn't situated right in the middle of the area. So if there was an attack, none of the people would be injured.

"Wonder why he wanted me to come out," she thought then shrugged. She was starting to feel tired and yawning madly.

She knew it was time for her to sleep. If she had any questions, she would get them answered

at the base. She said her goodnights to her parents, even though they were both on different parts of Tao, and instantly fell asleep.

"Princess Sakura, wake up, we have to leave now," a smooth voice said. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving now," the voice repeated. When everything came into focus, she saw welcoming blue eyes staring at her.

"Good morning Yzac. I'll be out soon," she said, sitting up. Yzac nodded and walked out of her tent. Sakura stretched, waking up her muscles. She rubbed her eyes before getting up to get changed into her pink kimono and pants. She stepped out into the bright morning sun, even though some of it was still hidden under the horizon.

"Yzac, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon," she yelled. Yzac looked at her from her tent and nodded.

"Be careful and make sure you come back before we leave." Sakura smiled and turned her back to him.

She was in such a good mood that morning that she practically ran for the stream. It looked so welcoming, even better than before. She kneeled at the water's edge and dipped her hand into the crystal clear blue water. She sighed in contentment at the feel of the liquid between her fingers. She cupped her hands to scoop up some of the water. She splashed it across her face and shook her head, getting rid of any water droplets. She loved the feel of the water on her aching skin. She was not used to waking this early so her muscles were still hurting.

"One more day and I'll be in Jinka," she mumbled.

She couldn't wait to see her father. It had been two years since she last saw him, even though he had sent many letters before. Each of them saying he was fine. Every so often, she didn't believe them and wanted to see first hand if he really was lying. She never expected it to actually happen.

"All those nights wishing and it comes true now," she said to herself. She also worried about her mother's safety. She was left alone to run an entire kingdom. Not only that but it was a kingdom at war with another. She had a feeling that the Li Kingdom would attack her any time soon then had a thought.

What was the Prince doing out here, she thought. Maybe he was sent here to spy on her.

"Nah, that's stupid," she said aloud. Wasn't it, she thought. She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear Yzac calling to her. She snapped out of it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze then, wondering if it was the prince.

"I was calling you Princess. You must pay attention." She recognized that voice and relaxed instantly.

"I'm sorry Yzac. I didn't hear you," she replied, smiling weakly at him. He nodded and led her back to the camp.

"Hey, Syaoran. Wake up. We have to get going," Eriol said, poking his cousin in the ribs. Syaoran always woke up earlier than others but for some reason, he felt more tired than usual.

"What?"

"We're leaving. Let's go." Syaoran stood up suddenly.

"And who said you could come?" he yelled.

"I said." Syaoran sighed and blew a strand of hair from his eyes. His hair was more disheveled now than it ever was, if that was possible, but he didn't bother to comb it. There was no time.

"Fine, let's go," he said, placing his bow and quiver over his shoulder and the sword in its sheath. "Any strange dreams last night?" Eriol asked once they had started to walk.

Syaoran stared at him.

"Strange dreams? What are you talking about Eriol?"

"Well, while you were sleeping, you were mumbling something. I think it was Kinomoto or something like that." Syaoran froze. Oh, crap. He heard me? This isn't good, he thought. It was true, he was dreaming about Sakura but he knew Eriol would think something was up. He didn't want his annoying cousin breathing down his neck about it.

"No I wasn't. You were just hearing things," he replied. Eriol nodded.

"Yeah, probably," he said, even though he knew otherwise.

A/N: As stated above, please read and review. I like to recieve them. I'll try to get Sakura and Syaoran to meet again in the next chappie...this one was longer than the others but some of you wanted it longer so there you go...again, if it's too short, tell me...till next time.


	4. Guardians

**_Disclaimer:_** As usual I regret to say that I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, its characters, plot lines etc...what a shame shakes head and sighs 

**_Author's Note:_** Ahem...sorry for those people who read my fic and enjoyed and have been waiting for me to write more...hehe...i've been so busy with assessments and exams so yeah...anywayz this is the next chapter to the story...bows I hope you enjoy the fic...oh yes...don't forget to review as well...

**Previous chapter:**

It was true, he was dreaming about Sakura but he knew Eriol would think something was up. He didn't want his annoying cousin breathing down his neck about it.

"No I wasn't. You were just hearing things," he replied. Eriol nodded.

"Yeah, probably," he said, even though he knew otherwise

Chapter Four

Walking back to the camp site, Sakrua's mind was filled with thoughts about Syaoran and why he was out in the forest. The thought that he might be spying on her never left her mind. She was beginning to fall behind, making Yzac notice and wait.

"Hey, hurry up Princess. We have to get back to the camp soon. If we don't, they might leave without us," he joked but his humor went unnoticed as Sakura walked past him, her emerald eyes fixed on the ground beneath her feet. Yzac blinked then shrugged his shoulders. He knew better than to disturb her when she was deep in thought.

"Yzac," Sakura voiced. Yzac looked down at her since he was at least a head and a half taller than her.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" This is getting weird, he thought.

"Do you know Prince of the Li Kingdom?" This was unexpected. He stopped walking then.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering."

Yzac sighed.

"Well, I've heard about the Prince but I haven't actually seen him in person," he said, scratching his chin as if thinking about something.

"And? Can you tell me more please?" Sakura asked. Almost pleading.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Let's see, I know that he's about eighteen or turning eighteen and he's the Heir to the Li Kingdom. I've heard some people saying that he can get pretty cold at times and never smiles. The only other times I've gotten to see him is when he competes in fighting competitions. For a kid he's not that bad. He wins all the time and takes the prize money. I don't see why he does it though, he's got enough money as it is. Oh well, I guess he's just greedy then. At any rate, I wouldn't want to face him in a battle."

Sakura was too preoccupied taking all this information in that she failed to realize that they

were all ready at the clearing.

"We're here now Princess and don't worry, your tent has been packed and your horse is ready for you," Yzac said, noticing the confusion on her face.

"Oh, thank you Yzac," she said and walked towards her white mare, "good morning Kiara, did you miss me?" The horse whinnied and nipped at her ear affectionately. Sakura laughed and petted her forehead. She sat on the saddle and gently kicked the Kiara's sides, urging her to move.

"Let's go," Sakura said and rode near the back of the group. She placed a hand on the necklace around her neck and sighed. Ever since she received the pendant, many strange things had happened. The very first thing she noticed was that she was able to perform magic, then two guardians appeared to her...

**_Flashback:_**

The young ten year old Sakura slumped down on her large bed. The white sheets felt inviting against her aching back. She hadn't been able to eat anything since she woke early in the morning. Now it was late afternoon and she hadn't had a break from magic.

"Ah, my back is hurting so much!" she whined. She rolled over and lay on her side. I hate magic, she thought. Just as she was about to close her eyes for some well needed rest, a voice penetrated the still air.

"Now, now. Magic isn't all that bad," he said.

Sakura sat up abruptly, not helping her back in the least. She cringed from the pain and placed a hand on her back. The figure was standing right in front of her. He was handsome, no doubt about it, with his long silver hair, gray eyes ( I think it's gray ), and flowing white robe. His most beautiful part were his large white wings. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Are you an angel?" she asked. He smiled down at her and placed a large hand against her back. Suddenly, white light was emitted from his hand and the pain that she once felt and couldn't bare was gone. It had vanished.

She looked up at him with large green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man smiled at her with his warm gray eyes.

"My name is Yue, the Moon Guardian and I am here as one of you guardians," he replied.

"One of my guardians?" Yue nodded then as if on cue, a yellow light appeared and in its place stood a giant lion looking beast.

"I am Kerobearos ( spelling anyone? ), your other guardian and the Sun Guardian," he said in a low growling voice. Sakura was a little bit intimidated by this new comer but she approached it anyway, pushing her fear to the side.

"Your, my guardians?"

**_End Flashback:_**

Sakura knew the next few days wouldn't be easy for her. Heck, the rest of her life wouldn't be easy but she always had her guardians there to help her through it all and for that, she was grateful.

**_Author's Note:_** Well, that's it for the third chapter. I'm so sorry this chapter was so short but I couldn't think of any other way to introduce to you, the readers, Yue and Kerobearos. Some of you were wondering what Syaoran was dreaming about Hint: Sakura, so that will be cleared up in the next chapter...

...Yue and Kerobearos will be mentioned more often from now on and please review. It helps me to write more things for all of you. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated and taken into consideration...no, I mean it...anywayz, peace to all until next time.


	5. Syaoran's dream

**_Author's Note:_** Yes, usually I would put the disclaimer first but I thought it was time for a change... Ahem, ah, well, here's the next chapter to the story. Uh, I might not be able to update fora few weeks seeing as my exams are in like two more weeks...NOOOOO! Anyways, on a much brighter note, my e-mail hasn't been working lately so if u want to review - and please do so. Sooo...yes...read and review. 

**_Disclaimer:_** Ok...well, let's see...i do not own Card Captor Sakura or its character Syaoran!> . As previously stated in the other chapters.

> > > > > > > > > > > >

****

**Previous Chapter** -

"You're, my guardian?"

**_End Flashback:_**

Sakura knew the next few days wouldn't be easy for her. Heck, the rest of her life wouldn't be easy but she always had her guardians there to help her through it all and for that, she was grateful.

**Chapter Five**

"Syaoran, hurry up!" Eriol yelled. He was leaning against a tall tree, its thick leaves shading him from the morning sun. Syaoran was walking rather slowly, grumbling and cursing his cousin. Every so often, his mind would wonder off to the emerald eyed girl - Kinomoto Sakura. He felt that they had met somewhere before but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Eriol shook his head as he watched his cousin deep in though. _He probably didn't even hear me_, he thought as he too began to walk.

The trees began to get fewer and their primary protection from the sun was beginning to disappear. It was nearing the end of Summer but the sun was still burning, making it seem like the hottest day they had ever had. But Syaoran paid no mind to it. He was either thinking ways of killing and torturing Eriol or he would have flashes of Sakura. Suddenly, Eriol stopped walking, making Syaoran bump into him.

"What? Eriol! Why did you stop walking!" he yelled, his face turning red from anger.

"Sh, I hear something," Eriol replied, holding his hand up.

Syaoran blinked and he too listened. The distant sound of horses and carts were heard through the forest. They walked on cautiously, not sure if this was enemy or friend. The noises were becoming louder, letting them know they were close by. The were walking into a clearing when the figures of horses, people and carts came into view. They looked like royal guards. Each had weapons tied to the sides of their horses with carts behind them with supplies. All the horses looked the same except for the last one. This one was white. The rider shocked Syaoran. It was none other than Sakura. _His _Sakura.

_What the hell, did I just think that?_ Syaoran shook his head and took a deep breath. Eriol looked at him through the corners of his eyes.

"Calm down Syaoran. You don't even know the girl," he mumbled. Syaoran glared daggers at his cousin before they heard the yell of one of the guards. They looked to where the man was standing. He wasn't as tall as the other guards but he was still bulky.

"You there! What are you two doing out here?" he yelled. Syaoran and Eriol stared at each other and then back at the guard.

Eriol walked calmly towards him, a smile plastered across his face.

"We are just lost travelers on our way towards the west," he replied. The guard stepped back, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Aren't you the Magician Eriol of the Li Kingdom!" the guard said finally once he regained his composure. Eriol nodded. Syaoran sighed. _You idiot_, he thought. Suddenly, the guards had jumped off their horses and drew their swords from their sheaths. Eriol blink then laughed.

"Okay, well, this is bad," he said.

Syaoran sweatdropped. Even when there were over ten men with swords pointing towards them, Eriol always managed to smile and laugh.

Sakura watched what was happening with wide emerald eyes. The two figures on the other side of the field were now standing with their own weapons in their hands. One had a sword and the other had a long staff. She had to squint to be able to see them properly. One had neatly cut blue hair and gentle blue eyes (are they blue?) and the other had messy chocolate colored hair and piercing amber eyes. _Huh? Amber..._ Then it struck her. Li Syaoran!

She jumped off Kiara and ran to where the scene was taking place.

"This war ends today," Yzac said. Sakura ran as fast as she could and finally, after having leaves and skinny branches hit her face, she reached them. She stood in front of Yzac, huffing and panting. Yzac stepped back and lowered his sword. He saw something in her emerald eyes he had never seen before. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the girl standing in front of him. He felt as if she was a different person.

"I won't let any blood be shed today," she said, "if you want to kill them, you'll have to kill me too." The guards were shocked to hear her say that. They looked to each other before Yzac ordered them to lower their swords. Sakura let out a sigh of relief then turned to face Syaoran and Eriol. She walked up to them, ignoring the worried glances from her guards and stopped a few meters from them. She placed her hands on her hips and stared directly at Syaoran with her green orbs. He was a head taller than her but to him, she looked bigger than that. It looked like, by the stare she gave him, that she towered over him. He felt slightly intimidated by her.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked, a frown upon her perfect face.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"You're not really heading towards the west are you?"

"Ah," Syaoran placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Thought so. So why are you out here then?" she asked again, this time more demanding.

"If you really must know, we're here because Syaoran ran away to stop this war between our kingdoms." Eriol replied kindly.

Sakura dropped her hands to her sides and blinked. She seemed to be believing them.

"You want to stop the war too?" she asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Oh, and I thought you were here to attack my father's army," she said, placing a finger on her chin. Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Us two against a whole army?" he said. Sakura shrugged.

"You looked ready to fight them," she replied, pointing behind her to the guards who stared at them.

"They don't look that tough anyway," Syaoran replied.

"Ah, if you don't mind me asking, why are you out in the forest?" Eriol asked. He felt left out of this conversation.

"I'm going to Jinka where my father is," she replied. Eriol nodded.

"I see. Why are you telling us this? Aren't you afraid that we are just spies for the Li Kingdom and are asking you questions?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, because I can sense your auras and you're not spies and you're not bad people," she replied, smiling sweetly at them.

"I can sense your aura too. Would you also happen to be the Clow Card Mistress?" he asked. Sakura stared at him, her mouth open.

"You know?" she mumbled. Eriol nodded. Now it was Syaoran's turn to feel left out.

"Clow Card Mistress?" he repeated. He then remembered his dream. (you know, the one Eriol was asking about before?)

**_The night before:_**

Syaoran was tossing and turning as he slept. Eriol was a few feet away, sleeping soundly, not noticing his cousin's discomfort. He wasn't used to sleeping outside on the cold, hard ground so he sat up, groaning. He leaned back on his hands, staring up at the night sky. For some odd reason, the sky looked different when he wasn't staring at it through his closed windows.

"Stupid Eriol. Why did he have to come?.." he mumbled. He looked over to where his cousin was quietly snoring and shook his head. _Idiot_, he thought. He went back to staring at the dark sky.

He sighed, deciding to get at least some rest before he had to wake up. He knew that feeling tired and groggy the next day wouldn't do him any good. He lay back down, his sword and bow resting beside him. He used his arm as a pillow and slept on his side. Feeling sharp rocks poke at his side, he shifted and fell asleep.

"Sakura!" a young child yelled. Syaoran looked around but all he saw was darkness. _Where am I?_, he though. Suddenly, a young girl, who looked to be about eleven years of age ran past him. Her arms were held out in front of her and tears swelling at the corners of her eyes. Other figured began to appear around him. He recognized one as being his own cousin, Eriol, with his arm around a girl with long dark hair and worried purple eyes. He also saw other people but the one who caught his attention was the one in front of him. Sakura.

"K...Kinomoto..." he mumbled. She looked different to him though. Not only were the

clothes strange but her face looked much more older. The little girl was now hugging Sakura who had a gentle smile upon her face. She rubbed the girl's head and said something to her. Syaoran wasn't able to hear but he assumed they were words of comfort because the girl let go of her and stepped back.

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared and was replaced by a green meadow. He, Sakura and two other figures he didn't know were the only ones standing there. Again, Sakura looked different. This time, however, she had large, beautiful white wings. They were similar to the figures standing beside her. On closer expection, he saw that one was a large yellow lion and the other was a tall long haired man. He knew who they were and mumbled their names.

"Yue...Kerobearos..." As soon as he said that, white light appeared around them and they disappeared.

Sakura turned around then, facing Syaoran.

"Sakura..." She smiled sweetly at him and bowed. Suddenly, pink Cherry Blossom petals surrounded her. Syaoran shielded his eyes from the light and began to run towards her. He reached out his hand, trying to hold hers. He was so close but the petals disappeared and took Sakura with them. Syaoran knelt on the ground and for some reason, he felt like something in his life was gone forever. He closed his eyes tight and yelled.

"SAKURA!" He screamed his lungs out, tears beginning to form and trickle down his cheeks.

Syaoran woke with sweat on his brow. He was breathing heavily, his throat dry. He looked over to Eriol, making sure he didn't wake up. When he saw that he was still sound asleep, he let out a sigh of relief and lay down once again. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep. If he was going to have another dream like that, he didn't want to go to sleep. So, he just lay there for the rest of the night, questioning what the dream meant and why he gotten so upset.

**_Present day:_**

"Ah, Kinomoto," Sakura looked at Syaoran, "who..." but he wasn't able to ask his question. From the bushes and the trees surrounding them, black ninjas appeared. Sakura looked around and took out her key.

**Oh, Key of Clow**

**Power of magic, Power of light,**

**Surrender the wand**,

**The force ignite,**

**RELEASE!**

Once Sakura said that, her key grew into a beautiful pink staff with a star at the top, surrounded by a golden ring. She twirled it around between her fingers before letting it rest in the palm of her hands. Syaoran looked around at them. He had a feeling he had seen them somewhere before but couldn't quite place his finger on it. He glared at them before slowly removing his sword from its sheath.

"Who are they?" he mumbled.

"They're Black Ninjas...and they're deadly..." Sakura replied, her eyes never leaving the figures

surrounding them. _This doesn't look good_, she thought.

****

**_ > > > > > > > > > > > >_**

**_A/N:_** Well, that's it for this chapter. If u want to find out wat happens next, you'll just have to wait until I post the next chapter...till then, peace.


End file.
